Robin's Past
by Tac03e11hp
Summary: AU. OC "You can run but you can never hide..." Alex has been on the run and bumping into the Teen Titans wasn't part of the plan. Nor was letting the villian catch up to her. Robin may be in over his head in this one. Warning: A Twisted Slade inside.


I'm back... I started to reread this story and i couldn't even finish the first chapter. It was so terrible. So many mistakes and I had a hard time picking up the story where i left off. So i decided to rewrite it. This is so much better this way. I even changed the style of the writing. I will try to update often with the revised chapters. I know this chapter is super short. The original isn't much longer. Enjoy

-Tac03e11hp

* * *

**Chapter 1-**

**Robin**

When I first met Robin I was in Jump City. But I didn't meet him as Robin, the superhero. I met him as a young man dressed in winter clothes. Yet I knew it was him-Robin. Although I was extremely groggy so I could have been hallucinating. It could have been a dream. One minute I'm taking a short rest and I feel asleep, next I see him crouched over me. He had jet black hair in gelled spikes, and the bluest eyes I have ever seen. He was paled skin and his hair was dark in contrast.

The second thing I did once I woke was to check if my bundle of joy was still in my arms. She's the whole reason why I'm one this journey. She's my world and I'm giving her everything. Amy was still wrapped up in her thick winter clothes and also my blanket was enveloped around her making her like a burrito. She was sound asleep.

I stood up and braced myself against the brick wall behind me. I stared at the snow surrounding my feet that I had just gotten out of. The wind had a chill bite. I really wasn't dressed for the dead of winter but I would sacrifice everything to make sure Amy is kept safe.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Robin staring at me. I wonder what his real name is. I would never ask of course. He is a superhero and they need their secret identities. It's lucky that I saw him out of his uniform even though I bet most people wouldn't recognize him. His reputation is huge in New York. No one ever mentioned Batman's name without including Robin. When Robin left Gotham City to go solo it became a huge deal.

"Are you alright?" I wanted to laugh at his bluntness. He just stared as I tried to get my strength back with Amy in my arms and my back pack strapped on. I glanced at him. Concern was written all over his face. But he is a superhero they are always concerned about the people.

"Yes." It was a complete lie. I could barely stand on my own two feet and I was fighting sleep off.

"Aren't you cold?" I snorted at his retarded question.

"No shit Sherlock. Don't worry you're pretty little head, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself." I was shivering the whole time I was talking to him though. I was extremely wary of him as he stepped towards me. Robin could see the suspicion in my eyes as he held his hands up to show no threat. He may be a superhero yet I'm a mother. I'm always on edge about people's intentions when it involves Amy. He took off his jacket and handed it to me. I shook my head.

"I survived this far. I don't need your help. I prefer to go solo." He just looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I can't accept help. I need to be a ghost not connected to anyone. I was able to walk towards the end of the ally. My head was spinning and my muscles felt like lead. It was my will that kept me going even with Robin watching me. I have eaten in days though and the most I've slept in the last two weeks was twenty hours. I was a zombie-dead on my feet. I was almost to the end when I felt myself falling backwards and my world went black.

I knew I was dreaming and that's what's scaring me. My dreams aren't places I want to spend much time in. They torment me immensely. I was back in that ally; the one where I met Robin. Amy wasn't with me and I could feel this panic in me. My dreams always had her as the center of the nightmare. I knew it was a dream when I saw snow but I was in a short dress and I couldn't feel the cold. A short brown design of a dress that reached mid-thigh and bare feet was all I was wearing. I followed my feet through the ally and that's when the nightmare began. I saw him come from out of the shadows and I tripped over my feet trying to scramble away. He was on me like lightning. I was deep into the snow and he had straddled my hips. I knew where this leads and I screamed long and hard in response. I wanted this nightmare to end-NOW. He leaned down and whispered into my ear, "You can run but you can never hide. I will find you. It's useless. And you will be punished for your disobedience, Alex." I screamed as he chuckled in my ear. I prayed for my living nightmare to end.

My wish came true.

* * *

Please review on the revised version.


End file.
